1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative light, and more particularly to a decorative light that can be packed and stored easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
On some special holidays such as Christmas, people like to use beautiful lights to decorate houses, churches and streets. Most commonly used decorative lights have a decorative ornament and a bulb inside the decorative ornament. The fixed sizes and shapes of the decorative ornaments make packing and storing the decorative lights difficult. Furthermore, the bulbs of decorative lights are often mounted inside only one end of the decorative ornaments causing light to be unevenly distributed. Other ways to mount the bulbs on the decorative ornaments are also complex and expensive.
To overcome these shortcomings, decorative lights that can be packed simply and easily stored are still needed, and a decorative light in accordance with the present invention obviates or mitigates the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a decorative light that utilizes an inflatable plastic membrane to replace the decorative ornament of fixed size and shape and a foldable tube light to replace a rigid bulb. With such features, the decorative lights are foldable, and the volume of the decorative lights is changeable. Therefore, the decorative lights can be packed and stored easily.
To achieve the objective, a decorative light in accordance with the present invention comprises an inflatable body, a base, a top cap and a flexible tube light. The inflatable body has two ends, an inflation opening with a stopper and a hook formed on the surface of the body. The base is mounted inside the inflatable body and on one end of the body and connected to a power source. The top cap is mounted inside the inflatable body and on the end opposite to the end with the cap. The tube light extends between the base and the top cap. The flexible tube light is foldable.